Halfbreed
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: REDONE: Anderson hears about slayers in Egypt by a vampire he had killed. Telling Maxwell he is sent to check it out. Rated M for safety reasons R/R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A woman searched the streets looking for somebody. When she walked she made no sound and people got out of the way. Her piercing glacier blue eyes said 'stay out of my way.'

Her name Sakhmet goddess of life and destruction. Lovely as she was deadly. Knowing that her husband killed not only her brother but also her sister, Isis, hundreds of years ago. Ra the father of them all said, "Isis has been reborn in a human body, and Sakhmet you must find her before Set does."

Now in human form dressed in a crimson gown she searched the dirty streets day and night. Hoping and praying that she would find Isis. Ra told her that her blood was now mingled with vampire blood Hearing this Sakhmet hurried.

Hearing whispers of an up rise against the queen of Egypt she knew trouble was brewing. The pharaoh was a weak man has always been sickly. It has been found out that his lovely bride has been slowly poisoning him. Sakhmet knew it was already too late for the ruler of this land, but he had a wise son who would rule over Egypt with a gently hand.

Thinking this she turned into an alley to find a woman half dead. Going up to her she could tell the girl was badly bruised and stripped of her clothes. Sighing Sakhmet felt sorry for this young girl. Sakhmet almost past her till she saw a birthmark of an ankh on her ankle.

The girl was slim and was tall for a woman about five ten, "Isis." Sakhmet said, "What happened? RA HELP ME PLEASE," she cried out.

Ra hearing this appeared next to her, "She's hurt and Anubis is coming to take her soul once more I can feel it. You carry her powers she's not dead yet we can still save her."

With Sakhmet's help Ra brought Isis back from the brink of death. Replacing the woman who called Desert Flower returning Isis to her rightful place giving back her powers of magic and fertility.

While she was healing they found out the woman who gave birth to her became poor and sold Isis at the tender age of fourteen to a pimp and forced to sale herself. Many of the pharaoh's soldiers came and used her harshly. Sakhmet made them all pay with their blood.

Isis learned about everything that happened since she died. Ra held her giving her strength as she recovered. Sakhmet sent her health and love.

All the gods and goddess helped her recover while all but one, Set. Only time would tell if she would fully recover mentally. Physically she wasn't fully recovered, and she would always remembering what happened to her because of a scar on her right hip from when she tried to run from her master, but now she was ready to return to what she did best.

On day a decade later Ra returned to the heaven with bad news. Set had released evil creatures on the night. Using vampires as his slaves to create more to do his bidding.

Ra knew of only two goddesses who could handle the problem and sent them to earth.

**A/N: if you don't know who Set he is the Egyptian god of evil sometimes he is called Seth but I like to use his real name. Isis goddess of magic and fertility and Sakhmet usually seen with the head of a lion is the goddess of life and destruction aka the woman clothed in red. Usually referring to the blood of her victims on her clothes. R/R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Present day**

**Vatican City, Italy**

Father Alexander Anderson chased something through an abandon building. People always thought they were fiction, vampires. Bram Stoker has likely never seen a real vampire.

This vampire was different somehow. Stronger and faster than most. Its skin was richly tanned as if he was turned in the heat of the summer.

Anderson finally caught him, "Escaped the hunter in Egypt just to be slain by the likes of the Catholic priest," the vampire hissed as Anderson impaled him to the wall.

"What hunter?" Anderson Irish accent clearly showing.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the vampire laughed bitterly, "You can kill me but more will come by the hundreds."

"What hunters?" Anderson asked again.

"Go to Egypt and find out," the vampire said right before Anderson killed it.

**Vatican Church**

"Maxwell, you know I never listen to a vampire, but when they say something about a hunter in another country..." Anderson trailed off.

"England," Maxwell growled.

"No, Egypt," Anderson revealed.

"Egypt," Maxwell was shocked, "I never heard of a slayers being there. Must be some crazy men doing a poor job," Maxwell said angrily.

"We should tell them to let the expert take care of it," Anderson looked out the window as the sun came up.

"We will Anderson," Maxwell picked up the phone.

**Cairo, Egypt**

Isis and Sakhmet entered their room ready for a hot meal and a shower. Isis put her sais on the table as Sakhmet put hers on her bed, "You look tired," Isis said with a smile, "Take a shower and I'll start dinner."

"Thanks, sis," Sakhmet headed to the bathroom.

Isis heard the shower start. Knowing she wouldn't age in her human form but it didn't stop her from feeling. Remembering everything from both lives she lived. Isis still remembered the day and the look on Anubis's face when she was face to face with him on the opposite side of the scale. Ra came to her rescue and told the God of the dead the Isis was to be reborn.

Sakhmet came out as Isis put her favorite meal on the table, "Thanks, Isis," Sakhmet said as Isis gave her as sad smile.

They ate in silence knowing trouble was brewing in the near future. After dinner Sakhmet took their dishes to clean them.

Isis took a long hot shower to take the stiffness out of her sore body. Getting out she put on a long flowing white gown that was loose on her skin and almost see through.

She crawled into bed and past out. Sakhmet slept not far from her.

**Vatican Church**

Maxwell got a hold of Anderson and informed him that he would be going to Egypt by himself. While Maxwell would be staying behind at the Vatican to help keep vampires under control in Italy.

Anderson was outrage about this. Why does he have to go alone. Yumiko and Heinkel should go with him, but he kept his mouth shut.

Now he was sitting in first class on his way to Cairo not where to look. So he would wait till night fall.

**Cairo, Egypt**

Isis's nightmares where always close to the surface. Sakhmet wokr hearing Isis soft cry, "Stop, Set. If you're going kill just do it yourself."

"Isis wake up please," Sakhmet pleaded to her sister, "Wake up sweetheart," Sakhmet whispered gently to her, "Set is not here sister."

Isis woke in a cold sweat. She felt Sakhmet next to her, "Sakhmet," she whispered, "Why is he so dark," she cried softly in the arms of the woman who usually had a head of lioness.

"We will stop him, Isis. Look it almost dawn and I know you to do magic for the people of the city. Let fet you out there."

Isis smiled and got up and got ready too. Wearing what a queen would wear in the ancient Egypt.

Isis's long black hair was like silk reaching her knees she always had it back in a tight braid.

People lusted after her, but it was mostly men. She blamed a mingled blood, but she also had to be careful who she could trust. Only man she wanted was Osiris. Her husband that Set killed in a jealous rage.

"Quit day dreaming, honey," Sakhmet said getting her attention.

Grabbing her stuff Isis followed Sakhmet out of the room. At the market place they placed a large mat on the ground. Everybody came to see her magic act. It was usually in the center of the market.

Today Isis sensed something was going to happen but not when it was going to happen.

Once Sakhmet and Isis got the large mat spread Isis took a deep breath a Sakhmet got things ready rope, handcuffs, swords, and daggers. Isis knew show must go on and stretch her sore muscle.


End file.
